Name
by Nura Lau
Summary: Melayang, tersesat, dan terpuruk. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu siapa dirinya. Tapi mulai sekarang, ketika orang bertanya, dia akan lantang menjawab, "Aku Akashi Seijuuro." Warning inside! AkaKuro as always! DL? DR! Happy reading, aibo!
1. Chapter 1

Bentuknya seperti gumpalan asap. Dia bukan makhluk hidup, tapi dia juga bukan makhluk tak hidup. Dia sudah lama berada di sana, sebuah rumah sederhana tanpa penghuni. Mungkin sudah puluhan tahun dia di sana. Atau mungkin bisa lebih lama.

Dia tidak ingat dulu seperti apa dia. Yang dia tahu, sekarang dia adalah arwah. Terus melayang tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau setelah mati akan pergi ke surga atau neraka. Tapi tidak untuknya, dia tidak punya tempat di manapun.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia di sana, kenapa dia bisa tewas, kenapa dia tidak bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka, dan dia juga tidak tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Tidak ada sepotong pun ingatan mengenai dirinya. Dia terpuruk. Frustasi. Kesepian.

Jika dia diberi kesempatan, dia ingin sekali memiliki sebuah nama.

Nama yang membuat orang akan selalu mengingatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki<strong>

**Pair : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, miss typo, OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>PROLOG<p>

* * *

><p>Meski hanya berupa gumapalan asap, arwah itu terlihat gelisah. Baru-baru ini dia pindah ke sebuah gedung sekolah yang bernama Teiko. Bukan tanpa alasan, rumah tempatnya dulu tinggal sudah dirubuhkan untuk kepentingan penduduk di sana. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus pindah.<p>

Dia sangat tidak suka keadaan ini. Sekarang dia ada di atas gedung sekolah, menatap kumpulan siswa yang saling berteriak. Karena terdorong rasa ingin tahu dia mendekati kerumunan itu. Untunglah, karena dia arwah tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Arwah itu bergeming di tempatnya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki remaja berseragam lengkap sedang berdiri di pinggiran gedung, ujung kakinya seakan melayang di udara.

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu berteriak.

"Oi, Akashi! Jangan bercanda, cepat kemari!" teriak salah satu dari kerumunan itu, anak laki-laki berkulit hitam tinggi berteriak sampai terlihat urat yang mengencang di lehernya.

Semuanya meneriakan hal yang sama. Menyuruh pemuda berambut merah itu untuk kembali. Arwah itu tahu, pasti anak itu ingin mencoba bunuh diri dan mati. Tidakkah anak itu tahu, mati hanya akan membuat orang-orang melupakanmu, bahkan dirimu sendiri?

Rasanya arwah itu ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin anak itu mengalam hal yang sama. Dia ingin memberi tahu anak itu. Kematian itu sangat buruk. Perasaan sepi akan menghantuimu selama bertahun-tahun jika kau tidak bisa naik ke surga.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau ingin melakukannya? Cepat kembali, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Arwah itu terheran. Suara lembut anak laki-laki berambut biru muda mampu membuat anak berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis di wajahnya yang dingin.

Tapi arwah itu yakin, sekeras apa pun mereka berteriak, anak itu akan jatuh. Angin berhembus sangat kencang di atap. Anak berambut merah itu menjatuhkan satu kakinya, sehingga seluruh tubuh tertarik gravitasi…

…dan jatuh.

.

.

.

Arwah itu terkesiap kaget. Beberapa saat lalu dia tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah kehilangan kesadaran karena dia arwah dan tidak butuh tidur. Yang membuatnya makin bingung, saat mata transparannya terbuka, dia melihat orang-orang mengelilinginya. Cahaya lampu mambuat matanya menyipit.

"Akashi-kun syukurlah…"

Anak laki-laki yang memiliki senyuman hangat yang dilihatnya di atap tadi sekarang ada di sebelahnya yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemas. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pergelangan tangannnya.

Anak itu memegang tangannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi nanodayo," anak berkacamata berkata demikian di sebelah kirinya, wajahnya sangat terlihat khawatir. Arwah itu makin kebingungan.

Dia sangat tidak mengerti situasi aneh ini.

Pertama,dia dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' oleh anak berambut biru. Dia mengernyit saat mengingat kalau tidak salah nama Akashi disebut-sebut saat insiden bunuh diri anak berambut merah dan bermanik beda warna di atas atap.

Yang kedua, dia bisa merasakan tangan hangat menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya!

Dengan cepat dia beranjak membuat kepala warna-warni di sekelilingnya kaget. Dia segera menemukan kaca terdekat yang berukuran setengah dari tinggi manusia yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tidurnya tadi.

Dia menyentuh cermin itu. Lebih tepatnya, menyentuh bayangannya di cermin itu.

Kedua manik beda warnanya membulat. Dia segera menyentuh rambut merahnya, ah tidak, sebelumnya dia tidak memilikinya. Sekarang tangannya turun ke wajahnya, mengelus pelan kulit cerah di sana.

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut mengagetkannya. Arwah itu langsung berbalik dan menatap takut anak laki-laki yang berbari di depannya.

"Akashicchi aku sangat khawatir lho-ssu!" anak blonde mulai menangis segukan dan langsung disodorkan sebuah bungkus permen oleh anak berbadan besar berambut ungu di sebelahnya.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi, Akashi!" anak berkulit tan ikut menimpali.

Dia mengernyit dan segera menghadap ke cermin lagi. Dilihatnya sebuah name tag yang tersemat di dadanya.

"Akashi Seijuuro?"

.

.

.

TBC!

**a/n : **Akashi yang sebelumnya itu bokushi dan kalau yang sekarang saya akan memasukan karakter yang oreshi. Jadi arwah itu karakter oreshi-nya Akashi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Chapter berikutnya akan dipublis secepat yang author usahakan.

Review with your Persona!


	2. Chapter 2

Padahal selama ini dia tidak mengharapkannya, tapi sangat menginginkannya

Sebuah nama

Meskipun semua ini milik orang lain, bolehkah dia sedikit membusungkan dada, bangga?

Meskipun dia tidak mengerti, bolehkan dia menikmati sedikit hal yang paling diinginkannya?

Dari sekian banyak teori yang berkelebatan di otaknya, hanya satu yang diberi garis bawah

Bahwa namanya sekarang adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : My Name is Akashi Seijuuro<p>

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun?"<p>

Dia mendengar suara memanggil. Anak itu memanggilnya dengan nama Akashi. Haruskah dia menyahut? Dia bukan Akashi sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Tetapi sekarang dia harus menoleh, menjawab panggilan itu.

Dia menanamkan rangkaian kalimat dalam benaknya. 'Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro.'

"A―apa?" jawabnya terbata-bata, suara Akashi terdengar serak. Baru pertama kali dia bicara sejak beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Akashi tahu pasti orang-orang di belakang punggungnya menatap aneh. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Yang dilakukannya saat ini, menghipnotis diri dengan menatap kagum tubuh―yang sekarang tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa―miliknya.

Mata heterokromnya menatap pantulan diri intens. Dari atas rambut merah sampai bagian perut. Disentuhnya bagian perut yang lumayan terbentuk. Akashi rasa 'Akashi yang sebenarnya' adalah pekerja keras.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada Akashi-kun sekarang," kata anak berambut biru muda, memperhatikan Akashi.

Sedikit gugup, Akashi berbalik, menatap mata biru langit dengan tatapan ragu.

"Saat Akashi-kun terjatuh tadi, tidak ada darah yang keluar dari kepalamu ataupun bagian yang lain," lanjut anak itu, name tag bertuliskan Kuroko Tetsuya tersemat di dada. Akashi mundur ketika Kuroko mendekat. Punggungnya membentur pelan cermin. "Dan sekarang Akashi-kun terihat pucat. Ada yang sakit?"

Akashi menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, oke?"

Lututnya gemetar merasakan bisikan orang-orang di depannya. Akashi tidak bisa mendengar karena telinganya disibukkan oleh suara dengungan aneh.

"Kau harus pergi ke dokter, nanodayo." Laki-laki berambut hijau berkata sambil menaikan kacamatanya. "Sepertinya kepalamu bermasalah."

Dengungan itu makin keras di telinganya. Dua tangan menangkup telinga―berharap suara itu hilang.

Sia-sia.

Dengungan yang makin keras itu membawanya ambruk tidak sadarkan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Hei."

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro."

"Hm, jadi begitu. Karena sudah memakai milikku, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Anggap saja harga yang dibayar untuk tubuh itu."

"Aku harus apa?"

"Jaga Tetsuya untukku. Ini perintah."

.

.

.

Cahaya hangat menyentuh pipi pemuda yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Akashi yang sudah bangun sejak mimpi anehnya tadi, sedikit terganggu. Dia membuka mata perlahan dan menangkap siluet tak asing yang menggeser hordeng agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko pun menoleh, senyum hangat yang sempat terlihat hilang. Digantikan wajah datar dengan dahi berkerut.

"Akashi-kun, kau benar-benar aneh sejak kemarin. Kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku―"

Akashi tidak menanggapi. Matanya sibuk menyapu ruangan luas bergaya barat dengan dominasi warna krim pada dinding. Ukiran tanaman menjalar dari bawah ke atas. Lampu kaca tergantung tepat di atas kasur berukuran queen size yang dia tiduri. Barang-barang elektronik tidak banyak, hanya rak berisi buku-buku yang membuat ruangan terlihat penuh.

"―karena kita sudah pacaran," lanjut Kuroko, rona merah di wajahnya menyatu dengan warna keemasan matahari terbit.

"Apa?!"

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, ah―" Akashi melempar selimutnya, memegang sebuah tonjolan yang diapit kedua pahanya. "Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kita sama-sama punya, 'kan?" Akashi menelan ludah. "Bagaimana bisa―"

"Kau bisa memasukkannya dari belakang, Akashi-kun."

Cukup.

Akashi pusing.

Dulu ketika dia masih arwah tanpa tujuan, dia sering pindah dari rumah ke rumah, untuk tinggal atau sekedar numpang menonton televisi. Dia ingat pernah tidak sengaja ikut menonton apa yang disebut film dewasa. Karena arwah, dia tidak merasa terangsang atau apapun, yang dia rasakan saat menonton itu adalah―mungkin―dulu waktu masih hidup dia adalah laki-laki.

Dan yang ada di video itu adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Belum pernah dia melihat percintaan antara sesama laki-laki.

"Apa kau benar-benar Akashi-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi mendongak, menatap Kuroko yang sudah ada di pinggiran kasur dengan wajah datar namun terlihat sedih.

Berkeliaran selama puluhan tahun akhirnya dia menemukan tujuan. Sekarang dia harus berpura-pura menjadi Akashi Seijuuro agar dia bisa menikmati hidup normal. Dan mencari keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kenapa bisa dia masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang bunuh diri?

"Kau bicara apa, Kuroko?" Akashi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tentu saja! Mungkin karena benturan di kepalaku aku jadi lupa beberapa kejadian."

"Termasuk ingatan Akashi-kun yang berpacaran denganku?"

"Ya."

Samar, Akashi bisa mendengar Kuroko menghela napas.

"Hei!" jerit Akashi saat Kuroko merayap duduk di pangkuannya. Kini pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi menahan napas ketika Kuroko melepas kancing piayamanya dari atas. "Tunggu sebentar―"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko, kalem.

"Bukannya 'ada apa'! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akashi agak berteriak panik, Kuroko tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kancing sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, mengekspos tubuh mulus berisi. "Menuruti perintahmu. Mungkin sudah lupa, tapi Akashi-kun yang memintaku untuk membangunkanmu tiap pagi, duduk di pangkuanmu lalu melepaskan piayama, kemudian kita mandi ber―"

"Oke. Aku mengerti." potong Akashi cepat. Sekarang dia mengetahui satu hal, betapa brengsek Akashi Seijuuro yang sebelumnya.

Kuroko mencium pipinya singkat kemudian turun dari pangkuan Akashi.

"Maaf," gumam Akashi pelan.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan membuat Akashi-kun ingat padaku dan yang lain. Sekarang Akashi-kun harus mandi lalu bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah."

Akashi mengangguk pelan, dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Entah kenapa dia tahu keberadaan kamar mandi, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang membawanya. Tentu saja Akashi mandi sendiri, Kuroko sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Akashi jadi benar-benar tidak enak pada anak itu.

Akashi mandi menggunakan shower, dulu sejak dia bergentayangan dia ingin sekali menggunakan alat pemancur itu dan sekarang tercapai, betapa senangnya dia. Sembari mandi, Akashi bersenandung, sebuah lagu yang sering dia dengar dari sebelah rumah tempatnya dulu tinggal.

Dia menggunakan shampo dan sabun secara asal karena tidak bisa membedakan botolnya, dia membasuh daerah dada bidangnya. Sekilas wajahnya memanas membayangkan Kuroko melepas piyamanya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Karena jujur saja, saat itu Kuroko duduk tepat di atas daerah sensitifnya, menggesek pelan namun membuat Akashi menggila. Untungnya Kuroko segera turun, sebelum daerah bawahnya mengeras.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin lagi di kamar mandi, menatap bangga bayangannya. Satu alisnya naik saat melihat matanya yang dua-duanya berwarna merah, padahal sebelumnya berwarna berbeda.

"Itu karena tubuhmu menyesuaikan diri dengan jiwa di dalamnya."

Suara gadis membuatnya meninggalkan sejenak cermin. Bayangan wanita menyerupai asap melayang-layang liar di depannya. Tidak ada kaki, bagian bawah wanita itu menyerupai ekor―mirip sepertinya dulu.

"Kau melihatku akhirnya," wanita itu menghentikan gerakan liarnya dan menatap tajam Akashi. "Padahal kemarin aku sudah berteriak memanggilmu, tahu!"

"Kau siapa?"

"Momoi Satsuki, mantan manajer tim basket Teiko. Pasti kau tidak tahu, hanya Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya yang tahu aku."

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa maumu dan―tunggu. Kau bilang kemarin kau memanggilku dan aku mengabaikannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku bisa melihat dan mendengarmu?"

"Sudah kubilang," Momoi menghela napas sebal. "Tubuhmu menyesuaikan diri dengan jiwa di dalamnya. Lihat warna matamu berubah, bukan? Telingamu juga bisa mendengarku dan arwah gentayangan yang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tubuh itu bukan milikmu."

Perkataan Momoi membuat Akashi merasakan ngilu di bagian perut. Memang, sejak awal dia tidak memiliki apa-apa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku kemarin?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," suara arwah wanita di depannya terdengar sedih.

Akashi berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya arwah di depannya tahu berbagai hal, dilihat dari pengetahuannya tentang melihat arwah. Mungkin kalau dia bertanya sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan 'Akashi yang sebenarnya', wanita itu akan menjawab.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa? Kau jadi semakin mirip dengan Akashi-kun. Perhitungan." cibir Momoi, Akashi mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal dan kau harus menjawabnya."

"Selama itu tidak mengenai privasi tidak masalah."

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak bisa membedakan yang mana privasi yang mana bukan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi arwah penasaran?"

Momoi terlihat tampak berpikir. "Sekitar dua minggu."

"Kau mati muda?" Momoi mengangguk. "Oke, itu bukan benar-benar pertanyaanku. Kau bilang, kau itu mantan manajer tim basket Teiko, jadi kau kenal dekat dengan Akashi?"

"Tidak begitu dekat," jawab Momoi. "Akashi-kun selalu membuat jarak dengan yang lain kecuali dengan Tetsu-kun."

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" ledek Momoi, dia melayang ke atas kepala Akashi dan turun lagi ke tanah dengan tawa pelan. "Kau pikir siapa yang tadi duduk di pangkuanmu dan melepaskan piyamamu?"

Akashi terasa tertampar. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu? Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Tetsu-kun. tunggu― Tetsuya? Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut.

"Lupakan."

"Kalian terlihat mesra. Aku iri."

"Diamlah," kata Akashi pelan, berusaha menutup rasa malu karena adegan pangku-pangkuannya dilihat orang―arwah. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku bukan Akashi, di mana Akashi sekarang?"

"Sudah mati," jawab Momoi singkat, pandangannya berubah muram.

"Dan kau juga."

"Kami berbeda," suara Momoi seperti tercekat. "Aku mati karena kecelakan saat kencan dengan Dai-chan. Aku tertabrak mobil dan menjadi arwah penasaran karena aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah mati. Berbeda dengan Akashi-kun, dia yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, tapi ada hal yang ingin tetap dia jaga walaupun dia sudah meninggal."

Satu alis merah Akashi naik.

"Hubungannya dengan Tetsu-kun. Kau pasti sudah tahu mereka pacaran, kan? Nah, ―mungkin―dia tidak ingin Tetsu-kun sedih dan dia juga tidak ingin berada di dunia ini. Saat itulah kau tertarik ke dalam tubuhnya, lalu kau menjadi Akashi. Untuk yang ini aku tidak terlalu paham."

Akashi merasa mual. Banyak hal yang terjadi di luar nalarnya. Kemudian percakapan samar terngiang di telinganya. Mungkin itu percakapan dalam mimpinya. Dia tidak begitu ingat siapa yang bicara dengannya karena semua gelap. Apa itu mungkin Akashi? Dan pria itu memintanya untuk menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya? Kenapa dia tidak paham sejak awal?

Berarti bisa jadi Akashi sudah naik ke surga―setelah mendengar penjelasan Momoi. Dia berpikir, kenapa dia juga tidak naik ke sana, malah terus berputar di dunia ini tanpa arah.

Suara ketukan pelan pintu kamar mandi membuat Akashi menoleh. Pasti Kuroko. Dengan perasaan yang sedang tidak nyaman dia menuju ke arah pintu, meraih engselnya dan siap membuka.

"Kau bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum kau mati?" tanya Akashi menyerupai bisikan pada Momoi, gadis asap itu tepat di belakangnya, mengangguk. "Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa pun?"

"Mungkin karena kau tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Pintu terbuka, Kuroko berdiri di sana dengan wajah secerah langit musim panas.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Akashi-kun."

Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang harus dijawab. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Momoi, dia jadi ingin tahu, kenapa Akashi ingin mati tapi di sisi lain juga tidak ingin. Lalu kenapa dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya?

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an :** maaf karena ke ooc-an Akashi wkwkw jangan siram saya x.x baru pertama kali buat oreshi. Mungkin oreshi itu baik kali, ya. Tapi kenapa di fic saya jadi kayak begini? Salahkan kepentingan plot :v settingnya kelas 2 SMA. Soalnya kalau pake SMP masih terlalu dini buat pangku"an :v

dan maaf update lama dan mengabaikan fic lain, data fic saya semua ilang :') dan maaf juga udah review tapi belum saya pm, saya orangnya bingung mau bls apa, yang penting kalian suka ceritanya /plak, besok" saya usahakan bls review :/3

Makasih udah baca sama ripiuw :3

Review with your Persona!


End file.
